A Typical Friday
by Draco'z Angelz
Summary: Well, another typical day at Hogwarts. Well sort of. Its basically about Ginny but not really. A game of truth or dare anyone?
1. Truth or Dare?

A Typical Friday

A Typical Friday By: Draco'z Angelz 

Hermione: Hi

Lavender: Hey Hermione, Parvati!

Hermione and Parvati: hi!

Ginny: *bursts into the dorm* Sorry, Snape gave me loads of homework!

Hermione: Need any help with it?

Ginny: Could I ever!

Hermione: Okay what's the problem 

Lavender: Ginny, I'll help with your divination.

Ginny: Thanks, Lavender, but I think I'll do my divination like Harry and Ron.

Hermione: See I would help you with that but I don't take it

Ginny: Now, Hermione. I need help making a love potion. I know you have to have the hair from both people, one of mine, and *blushes* one of Harry's, but that's it.

Hermione: Do you want the other ingredients? Or what?

Ginny: I need basically everything! Snape said that it was due tomorrow, even though it'll be a Saturday! He also said that we had to find the recipe on our own, and I can't find it in ANY book! I'm sure you would know.

Parvati: But like, you don't have class Saturday! Hello!

Lavender: Yeah, Ginny! Take a break!

Parvati: Like, Snape is like such a poop!

Ginny: You're telling me!

Hermione: Yeah, he never gave us homework due on a Saturday!

Lavender: Well, since I have divination Monday, I think I'll go work on my 50 inch extra credit work! *Cheerfully leaves*

Parvati: Yeah like me to! See you guys! 

Ginny: Bye Parvati, Lavender!

Hermione: Yeah, Bye

**Door shuts** 

Hermione: Yeah they left!

Ginny: So, Hermione, do you have any ideas on this potion?

Hermione: Well, we never got to make it we studied though...

Ginny: So, do you know of any solutions?

Hermione: Nope

Ginny: Thanks anyway.

Hermione: Okay

Ginny: Hey, if Harry and Ron and Neville aren't busy...

Hermione: I don't mind let me go find them **leaves and comes back with Ron, Harry and Neville**

Ginny: I'll start

Hermione: ok

Harry, Ron, and Neville: Ok

Ginny: Hmm....Hermione! Truth or Dare?

Hermione: Um...... truth

Ginny: Have you ever failed a class? If so, what one and how?

Hermione: My muggle science class in like 3rd grade

Hermione: I got like 60's and stuff

Neville: Your turn, Hermione

Hermione: Ok, ummm Neville truth or dare?

Neville: Oh gosh, I don't...should do truth, but I'm feeling a little risky...dare!

Hermione: Ok, hmmm.....I dare u, to...

Neville: I'm not feeling so good about this anymore...

Hermione: Write a letter to Malfoy and tell him you are secretly in love with him! **Falling back on the bed laughing Ron, Harry and Ginny now scared of her**

Ginny: Eww!!!!! That's just sickening!!!!!

Hermione: Hey, leave me alone; I'm on a sugar high here!

Neville: Ok, I'll try *starts scribbling on parchment* done!

Ron: *grabs letter* Let read it!

Neville: No! Ro-on!

Ron: *starts reading anyway* My true love: How is it that we never meet, though share our feelings every second? I love you, and you know it. Just let me hold you in my arms, and we shall be together forever. Lovingly: Neville Longbottom

Everyone but Neville: *bursts out laughing*

Neville: Shut up! Come on, you know I don't mean it!

Neville: Harry, truth or dare?

Harry: Um truth

Neville: Ok, Harry, who do really like, besides Cho?

Harry: Ummm... uh... oh! I don't know! Just Cho I guess

Ginny: your turn, I guess *starts acting like a brat*

Harry: Okay Ron! Truth or dare

Ron: Uh.....Dare, as long as it doesn't have to do with spiders...*shivers*

Harry: **evilly grinning** how bout you go in the closet with Hermione for two minutes if you know what I'm saying **raises his eyebrows a couple times intending something that Ron understood earning him a whack with a pillow from Hermione**

Ron: *blushes* OK! Come on Hermione!

Ginny: Ugh! Harry!!!

  
Harry: The devil made me do it! **Hermione blushes as Harry laughs but reluctantly gets up and follows Ron**

Ginny: Now who's going to do his turn?

Harry: Good question, we could wait 2 minutes it isn't really that long

Neville: Ok

Ginny: Times up!

Harry: **gets up and opens the door as Ron and Hermione fall out** Have fun?

Ginny: Come on Ron, your turn, you know! *Wants to kiss Harry*

Ron: Ok, **wiping his mouth, trying to concentrate right** Ginny truth or dare and if u think u pick dare I'm going dare you to kiss Harry you're wrong! So anyway... what's your pick?

Ginny: Still, it is dare.

Ron: Ugh! Fine, ummm, I dare u to... uh... go downstairs and to the first person you see go 'I'm gay, I like women'! **Falls off the bed laughing Ginny thinks he is now worse than Fred and George put together. ** (I promise, we meant no offense to anyone by that comment.)

Ginny: Ok, Hermione, you come with me to make sure that I do it. *Smirks*

Hermione: Okay... **raising her eyebrow** 

*Door slams*

**The boys looked around at each other scarred out of their wits** 

Harry: I'm scared

Ron: Me too

Harry: It was your dare!

Neville: Definitely 

Ron: So!!!!!!!! I didn't know they would do it!

Neville: I guess girls aren't wusses after all...

Harry: I never said they were

Ron: Me either

Harry: Yeah you did. 

Ron: Well Ginny anyway

Neville: Yeah

*Door opens*

**Girls cracking up**

Neville: Well, who was it?

Ginny: It was...*laughs*

Hermione: Was... haha was...

Ginny: Uh, Ron, Hermione went outside with me... I saw her first.

Hermione: Yeah but then Colin over heard her **falls on the floor laughing**

*Knock knock on the door early morning shewakes up*

Ginny: come on in!

Hermione: You should ask who it is first

Ginny: Who cares, he or she can come join the game then

Colin: Ginny! If you're gay, why did you go out with me?

**Hermione, Ron, and Harry all fall off the bed laughing** 

*So does Neville*

Ginny: Uh...Ron, you tell him

Ron: Well, Colin its because---

Harry: You were the one that made her change!

**If they could fall off the floor they would of**

Ginny: *laughs*

Ron: Harry!

Neville: hey, guys, it's not that funny, really...

Harry: Yeah...**laughing**... it...is!

Ginny: yep!

Neville: Come on Colin; join our game of truth or dare 

Colin: Oh, I get it!

Ginny: Ok, Colin...truth or dare!

Colin: Ummm, truth

Ginny: Is Ron a bad kisser? I know you've been out with him

Ron: What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone except for Ron and Colin: *roll on floor laughing*

Ginny: so Colin is he?

Neville: *laughs more*

Ron: Ginny that's it I'm out of here **leaves slamming the door**

Ginny: Colin is he?

Colin: I've never kissed him, but you can ask Hermione and don't deny it I have pictures!!

Hermione: You little pervert! **Getting up to punch him but Harry pulls her back**

Neville: ugh...got to, well, u know...*leaves*

Colin: Don't be so defensive Harry; I have pictures of you and Cho kissing…

Hermione: WHAT! You said you've never kissed her!!!

Harry: Well…

Harry: Bye! **Tries leaving**

Hermione: Don't you go anywhere!

Ginny: no way, buster!

Harry: In the words of Malfoy I am in deep shit!

Hermione: got that right!

Ginny: uh...Yeah!

Hermione: When? Where? Why?!?!?!

Ginny: Yeah Harry?

Harry: uh....................

Hermione: I can break into Snape's room and make a truth potion u know!

Ginny: I'll help....

Harry: Well uh... if it helps.... she pushed me against the wall and started kissing me first

Hermione: Did you kiss her back?

Harry:.................................

Ginny: Harry, come on, I know you didn't, did u?

Harry: well, what else could I have done?

**Hermione sat down on a bed refusing 2 look at him**

Ginny: well, you could have tried to run

Harry: yeah... but... well... it was Cho!

Ginny: fine, well, Harry, I guess its your turn

Hermione: I'm not playing anymore

Ginny: Why not?

Hermione: Because I'm not in the mood

Ginny: Ok, Harry leave the girls dorm

Harry: Fine. Hermione?

Hermione: **no answer**

Harry: Are you mad at me?

Hermione: **no answer**

Harry: Ok fine! **Leaves**

Ginny: Hermione, what's wrong?

Hermione: Nothing

Ginny: Come on, what's up with you and Harry?

Hermione: Nothing, I don't want to talk about it

Ginny: Ok

Hermione: Do you want to go get something to eat?

Ginny: Sure, I just hope the boys aren't there

Hermione: Yeah you said it

*Scene changes to great hall*

Ginny: Why is there only one table? And one god kid?

Ginny: Malfoy, you slut, what're you doing here?

Draco: Talk bout slut, Creevey just came running through here screaming Ginny and Hermione were gay together **he said calmly biting into his sandwich** Why didn't you invite me I would of liked to see it

Ginny: First, and foremost, we are not gay, it was a game of truth or dare, second you are not in Gryffindor, and third, you are the gay one

Draco: Me? Gay? HA! Now, THAT is funny Weasley, oh and you better go find your brother because I think him and Creevey are dead by now, killing each other 

Ginny: Why would that be?

Draco: well after Creevey ran through here, your brother came after him screaming I'm going to kill u Colin so I assumed....

Hermione: Don't you know what you do when you assume? You make and ass out of u and me

Draco: Funny Granger! Not

Hermione: Shut up Malfoy

Draco: I will if you would so kindly leave!

Ginny: Hey, *****, you r a control freak that cannot play quidditch for his life

Draco: I can sure as hell play! Better than you

Ginny: The only reason I'm not on the team is that I was sick for Keeper tryouts, and all the other positions are taken!

Draco: Yeah sure! **Note sarcasm** That's it!

Ginny: I'll take u on as seeker right now!

Hermione: Guys I don't think that's a good idea **whispering to Ginny** you don't have a broom remember?

Ginny: I'll ask to borrow Harry's

Hermione: I don't think he'll let you; he doesn't even let Ron ride it

Ginny: It's worth a try…

Hermione: You better go ask him he's going to say no

Draco: Well? Are we going or what?

Hermione: how are you going get a snitch?

Ginny: I… uh…. got to go get my broom.

Draco: I have my ways

Ginny: Come on Hermione

Hermione: Ok

**Out of great hall** 

Hermione: You can go ask Harry, I'll stay here 

*The girls walk...rather run, in Ginny's case...to the Common Room*

Ginny: Ok

**Harry is sitting on the couch**

*Inside* *pant* Harry, please, please *pant* could I *pant* borrow your *pant* Firebolt?

Harry: What? Why?

Ginny: A match against Malfoy...*mumbles* kinda got carried away...

Harry: Oh, NOW you will not yell at me when you NEED something I get it

Ginny: Come on! Harry! It's against MALFOY!!!

Harry: Yeah, but its my Firebolt, and I haven't seen you fly before, if I have maybe I would let you, but I don't know how you fly

Ginny: Accio cleansweep!

*Cleansweep7 comes zooming to her*

Harry: You have a cleansweep and you wanted to use my Firebolt?

Ginny: *hops on and flies around the room...perfectly* Harry, please! This thing can't stand a chance against Malfoy's Nimbus! And, if I get caught using one of the school's brooms, I'll be expelled! Remember how long my last detention for that was?

Harry: Yeah but still I don't even let Ron ride it, he'd kill me if he found out I let u ride it

Ginny: Harry...He's never wanted to beat Malfoy on it, has he?

Harry: Well still, he'd hate me and I don't need him mad at me too **looking at Hermione who is standing over in the corner**

Ginny: I'll try talking to her....

Harry: She wont tell you anything, trust me I know

Ginny: Hello? I'm a girl.

Harry: So? Would she tell you anything earlier?

Ginny: Yeah.

Harry: What?

Ginny: Almost anything...*whispers* She likes Ron

Harry: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! **screaming**

Ginny: Yeah, Harry. I can find out anything you want to know about her...Try me!

Harry: Um... Why is she so mad at me then?

Ginny: Hermione!

Hermione: What?

Ginny: Why are you mad at Harry? He did nothing wrong! *Winks at Harry*

Hermione: Yeah sure! My butt he did nothing wrong!

Ginny: Then why are you mad at him?

Hermione: I'm not going to tell you because you're just going to tell him

Ginny: Come on! He really wants to know! So do I!

Hermione: I'd be happy 2 tell you, but I cant because you'll just tell him and I don't want him to know

Ginny: Fine! I promise I won't tell him! *Secretly crosses fingers behind back*

**Harry smiles**

Hermione: Fine come with me

*Walks with Hermione to girls dorm*

**Sits down**

Hermione: You promise?

Ginny: *Crosses fingers again* Yep *secretly*

Hermione: I'm not stupid, hold your hands out and say it

Ginny: I promise *Hands are out, not crossed*

Hermione: Fine, well, its just that, he always tells me everything, and it hurts when he lies. Happy now?

Ginny: Oh, I see...

Hermione: Happy?

Ginny: Yeah

Hermione: Ok

Ginny: *calls out* Harry!!!!!

Harry: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Ginny: I found out why she's mad at you!!!!

Hermione: GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??

Ginny: Just kidding Hermione!

**Harry comes up and through the door** Why?

Ginny: Not telling! Ü

Harry: What why not? You said you would!

Ginny: If I were Hermione I wouldn't want you to know!

Harry: Why? What did I do?

Ginny: You are just trying to find out what you did to her and me

Harry: What the hell did I do to you?

Ginny: You'll never know

Harry: This is bullshit I'm out of here! I didn't do anything, especially to you Ginny, and you are all turning against me

**Leaves slamming the door**

Ginny: I guess I'm going to get a detention, but I'll use this cleansweep

Hermione: Yeah, you better, or u could always call it off

Ginny: No way! Malfoy deserves his face ground to dust!

Hermione: Whatever you say, have fun

Ginny: Come on, I'll bring this...*stares hopelessly at broom*...thing down with me to the great hall...hope no one sees us!

Hermione: Ugh! I don't want to go!

Ginny: Fine, you don't have to 

A/n: Here's the first chapter. Me and Jessie would really like it if you would review! Thanks! 


	2. Anything you can do I can do better

A Typical Friday

A Typical Friday

Chapter 2

*In great hall*

Draco: What took you so long? **Looking at her broom** A cleansweep? Isn't that the school's?

Ginny: No...

Draco: Sure, whatever, come on

Ginny: It's mine, had to summon it from home. I don't bring it with me to school; I'm not on the team *suddenly realizes who she's talking to*

Draco: **imitating a circus ringleader** the almighty Ginny can summon brooms from long distances! 

Ginny: Shut the hell up!

Draco: That would be hard to do; I don't shut up a lot

Ginny: We all know that

Draco: **smiles** I know it's a gift

Ginny:B*tch

Draco: Look who's talking! You look like a dog, and you're more female than me so that would make you the B*tch

Ginny: You have the long tongue that kisses Pansy!

Draco: Oh good diss! Seriously! I would NEVER EVER kiss that b*tch if my life depended on it

Ginny: Everyone in the SCHOOL knows you like her!

Draco: I do NOT like her! UGH! I'm going to kill her! She goes around saying we are going out and that I like her, and I don't! I am seriously going to kill her, after I kill Potter of coarse **he says the last part smirking**

Ginny: Yeah, sure you don't like her...Let's just get this hunt going...why don't we place a bet on it?

Draco: sure you can afford it?

Ginny: Oh yeah!

Draco: How much are you willing to lose?

Ginny: The real question is, how much am I willing to win?

Draco: Fine, be that way, just tell me how much to bid damn it! I'll go easy on you, 10 galleons, deal?

**Holding out his hand**

Ginny: 15 galleons

Draco: Fine by me shake?

Ginny: I'm not touching your crummy hands! Accio parchment!

Draco: Geez, girls **in a high pitched voice** Oh my gosh! I'm going to get cooties if I touch him! Ahh! I broke a nail!

Ginny: No person but a stinky Slytherin would want to even look at you; I'm doing it for the money!

Draco: Sure, I can see what you're going to be when u grow up **imitating Ginny** I'm only DOING IT for the money. I'd bet you want this money to pay Potter to go out with you, but it'll take more then 15 galleons

Ginny: Fine, you are just raising the rates...500 galleons, no more, no less!

Draco: 500! You don't have 500!

Ginny: Ok...er...I'll be your slave the whole summer if I lose, now that u still don't have your precious little Dobby!

Draco: My father would kill me if he found out there was a Weasley in the house. He'd kill you too 

Ginny: What's making you think that I'd ever be in your house?

Draco: Well in order for you to be my slave in the summer you'd have to be at my house. Duh!

Ginny: Only if you win

Draco: And I will

Ginny: Uh huh sure, whatever you say

Draco: And you will lose

Ginny: Yeah, uh huh

Draco: I guarantee it, with a cleansweep? You think you're going to win?

Ginny: Let's just say that I know a few more moves than you do! *Starts stealing Draco's smirk*

Draco: My smirk! Don't do that!

Ginny: *smirks even more like Malfoy*

Draco: STOP!!!!!!!!

Ginny: No.… *Smirks her own little smirk then quickly changes back to Malfoy's*

Draco: Ok you are going down! *Releases snitch he was holding*

**Draco pushes of and rockets up**

*Ginny pushes off just a few feet up*

Draco: On three...

Ginny: one...

Draco: two...

Ginny: *zooms off* *twenty feet above Draco* THREE!!!

Draco: HEY!!!!!!! CHEATER!!!!!!!!

**Draco is faster and cuts her, making her almost fall off**

Ginny: Whoa...b*tch...wait, lets not start that again...

**Draco is rite behind the snitch**

Snape: WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco: Ha! You are in TROUBLE

Ginny: Professor, he challenged me!

Draco: I did not! She threatened me!

Ginny: Professor, I did nothing of the sort!

Draco: Yeah she did!

Ginny: When, u b*tch?

Snape: That's it! Both of you!!! My office now!!!!!!!!!

Ginny: *thinks* did I just say that in front of him?

*Swerves to ground*

**in Snape's office**

Snape: now, Weasley, what happened?

Ginny: Hermione Granger and I came down to the Great Hall to get some dinner. I sat down at Gryffindor table...Malfoy came running over and told me to be on the quidditch field or else!

Draco: WHAT! That is a lie!!!! You came up to me!

Ginny: When was that, clumsy?

Draco: *forgets that Snape is even in room* you are a lying, (in the words of Vernon Dursley) crackpot fool that challenged me!

Ginny: *thinks that she is pretty good at lying*

Draco: I was sitting there minding my own business and you and Granger challenged me so you see Professor, I did nothing, I was just eating

Ginny: Mr. Malfoy just waltzed right over...*starts yelling, as does Draco*

Snape: YOU TWO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!!! OR I WILL HAVE U EXPELLED!!!

*sits immediately*

S: Now from what I have heard, most calmly SPOKEN from Malfoy, and YELLED by Weasley, I believe this to be mostly Weasley's fault, so, you have detention this week with me, Weasley, and you Malfoy, have detention with me tomorrow, you to are dismissed, and Weasley may I have your broom, which I believe belongs to the school?

Ginny: *goes red* Er...yes *hands over broom*

Snape: Thank you, you two may leave

**They both leave**

Ginny: *practically knocks Flitwick over on the way to the Gryffindor common room*

Draco: Bye LOSER!!!!!! **Draco screams after her*

Ginny: B*tch *she calls behind her* Hermione!

Hermione: WHAT! What's the matter? What happened?

Ginny: Snape came out and saw us while we were playing...

Hermione: What? He did? What happened?

Ginny: I got detention. So did Malfoy!

Hermione: Snape gave Malfoy detention?!? Oh my gosh!! I think I am going to faint!

Ginny: And he just told me to give back the broom. Nothing else!

Hermione: How low are your detentions for?

Ginny: All week...

Hermione: And Draco....

Ginny: Tomorrow

Hermione: Just tomorrow?

Ginny: At least he has one day! Too bad McGonagall wasn't there!

Hermione: Yeah she would have given him all week to

Ginny: But she would have increased my detention for using the broom...and snitch. Wait a second...the snitch is still out there!!!

Hermione: WHAT?!?

Harry: What is this about a snitch?

Ginny: Hermione, you tell him

Hermione: No.... you were the one who let it out I'll be over there ** she said and walked away**

Ginny: Yeah, remember when I wanted to borrow your Firebolt?

Harry: Yeah... what does that have to do with anything?

Ginny: Well I tried to beat Malfoy on the cleansweep and uh,,, Snape caught us and the snitch we were using is still out there!

Harry: Be right Back!!

Ginny: Where's he going? Trying to get that snitch? He'll be in more trouble than me!

Hermione: Let him get in trouble then

Ginny: Yeah, he's been a real brat lately

Hermione: What I thought you liked him don't you want to go save him?

Ginny: I do, but...uh...er... *blushes*

Hermione: What?

Hermione: Well? 

Ginny: *starts running* See you Hermione! *Toward door*

Hermione:...

Ginny: *looks out window on way down to quidditch field mumbling* He's already that far?

Ron: What're you looking at Gin?

Ginny: Harry...come on...*starts running again*

Ron: Ok, I am related to three maniacs now **walks away shaking his head**

Ginny: *stops, turns around, and grabs Ron to drag him down to Harry*

Ron: Where the hell are you taking me?

Ginny: Harry's going to be in deep-and I mean DEEP-trouble if we don't stop him, come on!

Ron: Well what is he doing?!?!?!

Ginny: going out to the quidditch field to catch the snitch that I let out

Ron: YOU LET OUT A SNITCH?!?!? 

Ginny: Yeah, well, it was to get money off of Draco!

Ron: No offence Gin but you could never beat Malfoy! He may be worse than Harry but he is way better than you! And since when did u call him Draco eh?

Ginny: *shoves Ron into the wall, while starting to realize the meaning of the last phrase*

Ron: Would you let go of me it was just a joke!

Ginny: which part?

Ron: The part about you calling Malfoy Draco now let go!

Ginny: No! I'm better than Draco and you at quidditch! You know that, right?

Ron: Well... you may be better than me but you are definitely not better than Malfoy and you know it! Especially on that lousy broom we've got!

Ginny: You'd be better, too, if you used a cleansweep!

Filch: Young lady! Let go of him this instant!

Ron: YEAH!

Ginny: *Lets go*

Ron: thank you oh dearest sister of mine

Ginny: *glares at Ron* Sorry...

Filch: Now, don't let me ever catch you doing this again or its straight to detention missy!

Ginny: *tries to look sheepish*

Ron: Yeah don't ever do it again

Ginny: *mumbles* Ron, as soon as Filch is gone, I'm gunna...

Filch: You are going to do what?

Ron: Yeah what are you going to do?

Ginny: *a huge smile forms on her face* Nothing, I was just teasing him!

Filch: Alright than behave **walks away with Mrs. Norris tagging along at his feet**

Ron: So what are you going to do little sister?

Ginny: *glares*

Ron: Remember I can write to mother and that I am bigger than you 

Ginny: You can't write mum if your fingers are all broken, can you?

Ron: Heh, umm **said very quickly** I love you don't hurt me? Please?

Ginny: Like I would ever do that to my big brother *pinches him hard on the cheek*

Ron: Ok, stop with the pinching

Ginny: Come on, Ron! Harry's going to get in deep trouble if we don't stop him!

Ron: Who's going to catch him? They are gunna think he's just practicing for quidditch 

Ginny: Ron, he's using a REAL snitch!

Ron: Your point?

Ginny: You don't practice with a real snitch, you use balls!

Ron: OH! You didn't hear? Dumbledore gave him special permission to use the snitch as long as Madam Hooch checks it after he's done using it

Ginny: But that wouldn't be fair to the other houses. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't...

Ron: Uh, Cho, Malfoy and Hufflepuff dude have permission too

Ginny: But...uh...oh well

Ron: Now can I go back to what I was previously doing?

Ginny: Fine

Ron: Ok see you **walks away**

THE NEXT DAY..........

Ginny: Yes, Professor?

Snape: Now, you two need to chop, then grind these plant roots. Then put them into the caldron with this *he said pointing to a large bottle w/ purple liquids in it* and stir it, and then you can clean this room

Draco: But professor...

Snape: No buts Draco now get to work!

Ginny: *thinks for a second* *starts grinding plant roots*

Draco: Professor Snape said to chop those first *chopping his share*

Ginny: *smirks*

Draco: What?

Ginny:I don't really care so shut your trap

Draco: At least I only got one detention....

Ginny: Your point?

Draco: You know what I don't need to talk to a worthless piece of crap like you *picks his stuff up and moves to the other side of the room*

Ginny: *continues grinding, harder now small tear forms in eye*

Draco: Uh, Weasley? You done?

Ginny: Almost, why do you care?

Draco: Well, I just wanted to know so I could start mixing in the potion thingy

Ginny: Fine, take mine. I'll start cleaning

Draco: Ok *pours in roots and potion*

Ginny: *grabs broom and starts sweeping, but tries to get the area closest to Draco most*

Draco: *Started stirring, some splashed on him and was burning* D*MN IT SH*T!!!!!! THIS STUFF KILLS!!!!!

Snape: Draco? What happened?

Draco: This stuff is burning me!!!! What the hell is it?

Snape: Acid

Ginny: That might explain it *tries to control laughter but fails

Draco: Regular muggle acid?

Snape: Yes Draco

Draco: Can I at least go to the nurse?

Snape: No Draco be a man, toughen up *walks back into office*

Ginny: Haha, Draco's got a booboo!

Draco: Shut up Weasley!!! *Sits down holding his hand where the acid landed*

Draco: Ow....ow.....ow.....ow.....ow....ow......

Ginny: *cracks up*

Draco: Will you quit it?????

Ginny: Why should I?

Draco: Just leave me alone *moves to the other side of the room again*

Ginny: *continues mixing acid*

Snape: *walks out of office* Here Draco put this on it *handing him a bright green bottle*

Ginny: Professor, what is that??

Draco: *puts on hand and it heals*

Snape: Is it any of your business Weasley?

Ginny: No, sir, but I just...*trails off*

Snape: *rolls eyes* Weasleys..... I'm going back, now finish what you were doing *walks back into office*

Draco: *smirks and starts laughing*

Ginny: Want a knuckle sandwich?

Draco: *laughs even harder trying to picture it* no.... I just had a really good idea

Ginny: What might that be?

Draco: oh nothing *eyeing the cauldron* go back to stirring

Ginny: *acts irritated* Fine *stirsmore*

Draco: *walks over to cauldron and tips it some spills on Ginny's feet* Professor! Weasley spilled the potion!

Ginny: No, I didn't, you *beep*!

Snape: She did WHAT?!?! *Coming out of his office as the potion was burning a hole through the floor*** **Watch your mouth!

Draco: Yeah!

Snape: Draco shut up!

Draco: *shuts up*

Snape: What is it Weasley?

Ginny: This acid!

Snape: So?

Ginny: It's burning my feet!

Snape: After burning a hole through my floor you expect treatment?

Ginny: The son of a *beep* over there tilted the cauldron!

Snape: If you say another foul word you will have detentions for two more weeks! Now Draco, did you tilt the cauldron?

D:.......

Ginny: Professor, he did!

Snape: Did you?????

Draco: No, not really...

Snape: What do you mean not really?

Draco: Well Weasley was stirring it

Ginny: Sir, I was stirring it, but - OUCH! - This *beep* knocked it over!

Snape: What did I tell you! One more week of detention and Draco you as well

Draco: BUT I DIDNT DO IT!

Snape: Do NOT shout at me Draco

Draco: Sorry Professor

Ginny: Professor, could I please go to Madam Pomfrey?

Snape: No, but here is the same solution I gave Draco *hands her the bottle*

Ginny: Thank you *pours solution on feet* Wait a second! This isn't the same! *Little warts pop up all over her feet*

Snape: Draco did you switch my potions around?

Draco: No sir *very seriously*

Ginny: Then what happened!?!?!

Draco: I don't know

*A familiar cackle*

Snape: PEEVES!!!!

Peeves: Ickle Weasley has wartsies!!*Zooms away*

Snape: You may go to Pomfrey now Weasley, Draco start cleaning

D: I didn't get to go to the nurse!!!

LATER THAT NITE...

Harry: *sits on couch looking at grandfather clock* A minute early...

Hermione: *walks in* Hi

Harry: Hi, Hermione *slightly blushes*

Hermione: So, where are we going?

Harry: Well, since it's Hogsmeade weekend, *straightens tie* I thought we could, uh, go to the Three Broomsticks, way far in the back, where it's nice and peaceful and quiet...

Hermione: No matter where you sit Harry, it isn't peaceful and quiet

Harry: *at loss for words*

Hermione: Um, so, lets go anyway

Harry: *dully* sure

Hermione: So how exactly are we getting there? The train doesn't leave until tomorrow

Harry: Well, I thought we could ride in on my Firebolt

Hermione: *Weak voice* Fly?

Harry: Yeah. It'd be great. You could see the countryside better than you could if you had flown here in second year

Hermione: No way, I am not flying

Harry: Why not?

Hermione: I'm just not a kinda flying person like you and Ron are

Harry: What's the matter? Lil' Hermione's afraid of big scary clouds?

Hermione: No! Its just that… Well... I don't know! You Shut up!

Harry: Oh, touchy!

Hermione: So at least I'm not afraid of.... um.... *Smiles sweetly* what are you afraid of?

Harry: *smiles weakly and starts to mumble* Vmt

Hermione: huh?

Harry: Vmrt n gm

Hermione: What was that?

Harry: Vlmrt an gm

Hermione: hmm?

Harry: Volmrt and gum

Hermione: Just come out with it Harry

Harry: Fine...*sigh* *in tiny whisper* Voldermort *louder* and gum

Hermione: GUM???????????????

Harry: Yeah, well, you wouldn't like it either if Voldermort had just killed your parents and gum was stuck in your hair!

A/n: Here is chapter 2! Please review! You know the drill!


End file.
